<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play Along by idmakeitbehave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364152">Play Along</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave'>idmakeitbehave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's being pursued by an annoying, rather persistent woman at the bar and he needs a way out. Cue his perfect  escape plan- you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer looked anywhere but at the woman next to him. He could feel her eyes on him as she persistently tried to buy him a drink, her hand reaching up to touch his shoulder. He grimaced, trying to shake her off as politely as he could. This woman was just <em> not </em>getting the hint. She had been following him around the bar for the last fifteen minutes. </p><p>Spencer turned to look at her, quickly ascertaining that she had to be ten years older than him, at the very least. She wasn’t necessarily unattractive, statistically speaking, but the way she drunkenly leered at him as her nicotine stained fingers gripped the fabric of his shirt made him wince. </p><p>Leave it to fucking Morgan to harass him into a night out and then be twenty goddamn minutes late. He wouldn’t have come if he had known this was going to happen- he had barely come at all. </p><p>Spencer’s eyes darted all around the bar, looking for an escape. All of his attempts at politeness had failed to deter this woman- he needed another plan. He considered just calling it quits and leaving, but Morgan had texted promising that he would be there in twenty minutes. Something about getting stuck with paperwork from one of his latest renovation projects. </p><p>Finally, he saw you on the other side of the bar, all freckles and slight smiles. You were flipping through a book, a notebook and pen sitting beside your half-finished drink. You looked to be alone and seemed harmless enough. </p><p>Spencer stood up from the bar suddenly, turning away from the woman next to him. </p><p>“Where ya going, angelface?” she slurred at him, pulling at his tie slightly. </p><p>Spencer yanked the tie from her hands. His patience was wearing thin. “Found my girlfriend,” he replied tersely, crossing the room at a quickened pace. He tried, and failed, to make his mind stop overthinking what he was doing. He could feel the older woman’s drunken gaze following him as he walked away. </p><p>Spencer slipped into the booth that you were sitting in, moving close. You looked up at him, mouth opening as if about to say something. </p><p>“Can I ask you a really big favor?” Spencer whispered, cutting you off before you could say anything.</p><p>You looked surprised but nodded, your eyes wide. </p><p>“See that woman over at the bar? The one in the pink dress?” asked Spencer, angling himself so he faced away from the bar.</p><p>You nodded again. This was not exactly what you had in mind for your night out, but something about the earnestness in this handsome stranger’s eyes made you want to do anything to keep him talking to you.</p><p>“She won’t leave me alone and she keeps following me around and I kind of told her you were my girlfriend so if you could maybe play along… I mean, just let me sit here until my friend finally shows up,” Spencer rambled, his confidence in his plan decreasing. “Nevermind, this was stupid, I am so sorry to bother you.”</p><p>You closed the book you were holding, mouth upturned in a small smile. You pushed the book away before slowly wrapping your arm around Spencer’s waist and pulling him towards you. He flushed at the sudden contact and stared at you questioningly. </p><p>“I’m Y/N,” you whispered, lips dangerously close to Spencer’s.</p><p>Spencer swallowed thickly. “Spencer.” </p><p>Your eyes flickered behind Spencer and he turned slightly. He could just make out the older woman from the bar making her way towards the booth. </p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ,” Spencer mumbled, closing his eyes and unconsciously moving closer to you. He started a bit when he felt your breath on his lips. </p><p>“I’m going to kiss you, is that okay?” you asked, your voice barely a whisper. </p><p>Spencer inhaled sharply before nodding imperceptibly. His eyes fluttered open as he felt your lips on his. His hand reached for the side of your face almost instinctively, your own hand running through his hair and latching onto the curls. The kiss deepened and your mouths moved together hungrily, each one of you holding on to the other for dear life. </p><p>You paused to catch your breath, pulling away slowly. Spencer’s breath caught in his chest as his mind tried to wrap itself around what had just happened. This was not something that happened to Spencer Reid. And yet, here he was. </p><p>“She’s gone,” you said, face flushing as you motioned over to where the persistent woman had been sitting. The table was empty now and she was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Spencer swallowed. “Oh.” </p><p>“Yeah,” you whispered, eyes flickering from Spencer's eyes to his lips. </p><p>“Yeah,” Spencer breathed out in response before reaching a hand out to the back of your head, his mouth crashing back into yours. </p><p>“We should send her a thank you card,” you giggled against Spencer’s lips, tracing his jawline with your thumb before pulling him back into the kiss. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>